


Intoxication

by janusrome



Series: die Unstimmigkeit [8]
Category: X-Men: First Class (2011) - Fandom
Genre: Crack, Drunkenness, Fluff, M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-04-27
Updated: 2012-04-27
Packaged: 2018-07-15 15:02:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 572
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7227208
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/janusrome/pseuds/janusrome
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>他偶爾會來見他，他們會一起小酌兩杯。<br/>（字數：約5,000）</p>
            </blockquote>





	Intoxication

**Author's Note:**

> for九命嵐，「Erik喝醉酒鬧脾氣說心裡話」——Erik算是……稍微喝多了一點、有點微妙地鬧了脾氣，但我不確定這算不算說出心底話，希望這樣還OK～^^
> 
> 有一陣子不知為何我非常想要看sober!Charles/debauched!Erik，大概是因為FC讓我覺得Charles才是會喝得醉醺醺的人、而Erik看起來非常清醒，所以我想要看剛好相反的情況。

受傷之後，他才瞭解到什麼叫作限制，也才瞭解到什麼叫作節制。

曾經有一段時間，他的世界天翻地覆。他清楚記得昔日自己能夠走、能夠跑、意氣風發的日子，至今也已習慣規律作息、飲食和運動的輪椅生活——然而，剛受傷時經歷的震驚和挫折，那團混亂至今回想起來卻覺得極為遙遠和不真實。

Charles凝視著隔著棋盤坐在他對面的Erik，看著他以幾乎算得上是優雅的動作端著馬丁尼杯緩緩啜飲。

他身邊的人都以為他在傷後之所以能調適得這麼快，是因為他「生性樂觀」的緣故。不過，在Charles的心底，他卻認為那或多或少得歸功於Erik——因為Erik對他抱持的強烈、執著、無條件付出又毫無保留的情感，才是他重拾信心的關鍵。

Erik回望著他，眼裡透出一點詢問，但Charles只是微笑以對。他看到Erik的眼神因為他的笑意而柔和了些許，這個變化讓他忍不住笑得更開心。

他端起威士忌杯，濃郁的酒香撲鼻而來。吸氣，呷了一小口，細細品嚐香醇的琥珀色液體瀰漫在口中的香氣以及在舌頭上留下的口感與複雜的味道。

這是他允許自己放鬆並且享受的少數片刻：在Erik偶爾回來拜訪他的時候，他們會一起小酌兩杯。

相較於昔日，現在的Charles很少喝酒了。

其中一個原因在於，他經營的可是一所 _變種人小孩_ 的寄宿學校，你無法想像那些擁有特殊天賦的孩子們會想出什麼有創意的方法，找到並且取得大人不希望他們碰的東西。因此，公共廚房裡是找不到任河一滴酒精飲料的——當然，Charles還是有 _一些_ 私人藏酒，但只要是他不想讓別人得知的資訊，他自有辦法避免其他人得知。

另外一個原因則是，他的醫生曾經告誡過他，他們看過不少意外受傷的人因為意志消沉而開始酗酒，警告他一個不健康的肝臟（還有胰臟）不會讓他的生活變得更好。

Charles多少有些警覺，因此他不再像以前那麼常喝酒，甚至限制自己只在特定場合、特殊節日、或慶祝時才能小酌幾杯——不過，Erik回來找他，這應該也算一件值得慶祝的事吧？

棋局進行得非常緩慢。相較於構思棋盤上的策略，他的心思有更大的部分放在聊天、享受美酒以及……打量Erik。話題從他們共同認識的人（「Raven要我代替她向你問候一聲。」「喔，她最近過得如何？」「還不錯。」）逐漸轉移到他的學生們身上。

「我真的很高興Jean能夠來到這裡。她擁有的能力非常驚人，可是她的控制力卻相對不足，尤其是心電感應能力帶給她的困擾和傷害比我……嗯，比我預期的還要多。目前我用自己的能力壓制了她的心電感應能力，讓她暫時不會再被別人的思緒和情緒干擾。我的打算是先著重於訓練她使用心靈傳動的技巧，過幾年之後，等她年紀大一點、比較能夠承受那些東西以及更能夠嫻熟控制自己的能力，屆時再讓她學習如何使用心電感應的能力。」Charles看到Erik微皺起眉，便問道：「你認為我不應該這麼做嗎？」

Erik稍稍聳肩，回答：「過度保護。不過，考量到學校裡那些後青春期的男孩，讀到他們的思緒大概不是什麼愉快的事。」

「這倒是。」Charles笑著搖頭，接著隨口說起其它和學生們相關的事情。這是他生活的重心，而Erik似乎仍是他唯一的傾訴對象——畢竟，他總不能對著一名學生抱怨另外一名學生吧？

「……所以，Warren偶爾也有讓人頭痛的時候，尤其在Sean放假回來的期間，他們兩人因為打賭或是比賽在外面飛得不亦樂乎，那還真有點 **吵** ……對了，最近我也在思考，是不是得制定什麼機制，避免學生們在發生衝突的時候濫用能力，以免發生什麼不幸，畢竟日後這裡的孩子只會越來越多……呃，Erik？」

Charles詫異地止住話，因為Erik把手裡的空酒杯往桌上一放，突然站了起身。他望著Erik離開座椅，繞過棋盤走向他。

Charles抬起頭，看著站定在他面前、一語不發的Erik，開始回想剛才自己是否說錯了什麼話。Erik低頭瞪著他，臉上的表情有點 _不尋常_ 。不是憤怒，但確實寫著不滿。Charles克制住想要讀Erik想法的衝動。

Erik抬起手，手掌放上他的臉頰。他的動作雖然不快但力道略重，他的指尖沿著Charles的顴骨來到他的耳朵，然後用手指梳過他的頭髮。Charles盯著Erik若有所思的面孔，感覺到修長有力的手指順著他的頭頸而下，在他的襯衫領口徘徊片刻，接著開始撫摸他的肩膀、上手臂和胸口。

「Erik？」

Erik彎下腰，把臉頰貼了上來。在Erik呼出的氣息裡，他聞到酒味。雖然不是濃濁的酒氣，但足以讓Charles懷疑Erik可能喝多了，才會做出這種異常的舉動。

在Charles和Erik相識的這幾年裡，他們一起喝酒的機會不算少，可是他從來都沒有看過Erik喝醉——不是因為Erik擁有千杯不醉的酒量，而是因為Erik總是非常自制且警覺，每次都是喝到微醺的程度就會停杯。

正當Charles納悶今天到底是怎麼回事、以及開始回想今晚Erik實際上喝了多少的時候，他卻看到Erik的下一個動作是往前傾身 _跪到_ 他的輪椅上。

 

  
[[on DeviantArt](http://arashicat.deviantart.com/art/X-Men-FC-illustration-of-novel-die-Unstimmigkeit-327891720)]

 

他知道自己必定目瞪口呆，因為Erik露出兩排牙齒的得意咧笑。

Charles眨了眨眼，但仍忍不住調侃道：「這表示你重新考慮了我上次提議的『輪椅膝上舞』嗎？」

Erik微挑起眉，一手壓住他的肩膀，另一手輕扣住他的後腦勺，發燙的氣息落在他的臉側，接著他的耳朵被嘴唇輕輕擰了一下。

Charles伸手撫著Erik弓起的背部，有點好奇這到底是怎麼一回事——不是說他不高興，而是因為這不是Erik平常會做出的舉動。

_Erik？_

「我可不是專程來找你聽你講那些小孩吵架的事。」Erik的聲音低沉，咬字有一點模糊。

_可想而知。_ 雖然心情不免有些低落，但他仍回答：「抱歉。」

「不，我的意思不是——」Erik放在他肩膀上的手瞬間收緊，片刻之後又鬆開。「我不排斥聽你說那些。可是Charles，別再說別人的事了，說 _你自己_ 的事。」

Charles張口，一時之間卻不知道該說什麼。沒有人會說Charles是個安靜的人，因為他總是和所有的人閒話家常——可是他卻很少和別人聊到 _他自己_ 的事。

他望著Erik固執的神情，微微一笑，伸手摸著Erik的臉，「你想要我說什麼？」他輕聲問。

Erik沒有馬上回答。他小心地跪坐上Charles的大腿，雙手從他的肩膀滑到他的胸口。然後他稍微偏過頭，把臉頰貼上Charles的掌心，蹭了一下之後張嘴輕輕咬住他的手指。

好吧，看來有人真的喝多了。

Charles望著Erik闔上的眼睛和微皺的眉心，認為這個景象或許比剛才下肚的——沒幾口的——威士忌還要醉人。當Erik放下戒心的時候，總是讓Charles覺得很感動，也讓他覺得自己大概有點特別，因為他是唯一有機會看到Erik露出這一面的人。

他把放在Erik背部的手掌往下挪到後腰，感受他結實但偏瘦的溫熱軀體。Erik將雙手往上移回到Charles的肩膀，然後他把自己的身體貼著Charles的胸口摩擦。

Charles不由深深吸了一口氣。

遠比受傷之前更為敏感的上半身，有時候不見得是一個優勢。

Erik又給了他一個露出太多牙齒的笑容。

Charles相信自己大概也醉了，否則他們兩人才不會坐在輪椅上對望著彼此，一起咧嘴笑個不停。

「告訴我，你絕對不會使用你的能力讓我跳愚蠢的輪椅膝上舞。」Erik以嘲弄的威脅語氣說道。

「我保證，我絕對不會使用我的能力讓你跳火辣的輪椅膝上舞。」Charles笑著回答：「除非你自願——嘿，Erik！」不要咬在臉頰上啊！

Erik斂起笑容，兩人之間的嘻笑瞬間消失無蹤。沉默半晌之後，Erik低聲說：「告訴我，你到底過得好不好。」

語氣裡的深沉關切讓他的心口發燙。Charles傾身向前，親了一下Erik的臉頰，回答：「我過得真的很好。 _真的。_ 」

這是實話。學校的事務逐漸步上軌道，還有他自己的生活也是。儘管有些時候還是會碰到一些讓他感到挫敗的事，但他依舊懷著希望過著充實的每一天。「我沒有在逞強，我是真的過得很好。」

「可是你經常表現得像是你在 _證明_ 你過得很好，而不是你真的過得很好。」Erik說，他的聲音聽起來有點悶。

Charles淺淺一笑，「或許是因為你一直懷疑，所以我才需要對你證明的緣故？」

Erik的表情再度軟化。安靜片刻之後，他把嘴唇壓上剛才（輕）咬過的地方，接著附在Charles的耳旁說：「告訴我，你想要什麼——除了膝上舞之外。」

Charles忍不住笑了。「我想要——」他閉上眼，伸出雙臂環抱住Erik。 _你留下來。至少暫時。_

他感覺到Erik的背部繃緊，然後，一點一點放鬆下來。

Erik把頭枕在Charles的肩膀上，長長吁了一聲。

「Charles？」

「嗯？」

「我不希望你在我面前逞強，也不需要你對我證明什麼。」

「……好。」

不久之後，當Erik平穩的呼吸聲在Charles的耳邊響起時，他開始考慮自己是否能夠維持這個姿勢把Erik從他的書房載回到他的臥房並且安穩放上床——否則，他就得找別人來幫忙。

 

※　※　※

 

他醒過來的時候，天還沒亮。

他覺得不太舒服。口乾舌燥，感官不似平時敏銳，頭腦有些昏沉，四肢有點沉重。 _感冒前兆？_ 他想道。不論他再怎麼留意自己的身體，偶爾感冒一兩次仍是無可避免的事。他動了一下，這才察覺到旁邊躺著別人。

_Charles？_ Erik下意識詢問。

在他的警戒心高漲之前，他得到了回應。先是睡意濃重的模糊哼聲，然後是溫熱的手臂攬了上來，緊接著一種彷彿是慵懶暖風的 _某種東西_ 滲入他的心靈。就算Erik沒有心電感應能力，無法區辨每一個人的心靈，但他確信躺在身旁的人一定是Charles。

Erik翻過身，卻因為劇烈頭痛而齜牙咧嘴。他感覺到的Charles立刻改變了——昏昏欲睡的暖風消失無蹤，取而代之的是清晰且明確的存在感拂過他的意識——和心電感應者相處久了之後，真的會對這種怪事習以為常。

他感覺到Charles碰了一下他的臉頰，然後手指輕輕揉著他的太陽穴。

Erik開始回想睡前發生了什麼事。

他記得他們在Charles的書房裡喝酒、記得Charles叨念學生們的日常瑣事、記得他為了打斷Charles的自言自語而跪上他的輪椅——但在那之後發生的事彷彿是一團遙遠的迷霧。除此之外，Erik完全不知道他們如何回到Charles的房間，更沒印象他是如何躺上床的。

他的記憶有一段空白。假如他不夠瞭解Charles，此刻他大概會開始懷疑這是Charles搞的鬼。

他聽到窸窣聲，知道那是Charles坐起身。「你想要先喝點水嗎？」Charles問。

「……好。」Erik跟著坐了起來，但改變姿勢只讓他的頭痛加劇，而點亮的床頭燈也沒有任何減輕頭痛的功效——若不是這樣，他一點也不願意見到Charles為了幫他到杯水還要大費周章爬到床邊坐上輪椅。

Erik嘆了一口氣，閉上眼，靠在床頭。他不喜歡這種感覺，頭痛欲裂，身體不聽使喚，還得仰賴別人「照顧」他。見鬼，昨晚他到底喝了多少？

「Erik？」

他睜開眼，看到Charles已經來到他的面前。Charles的腿上擺著一個托盤，他拿起水壺倒了杯水，遞向Erik。

Erik接過玻璃杯，「昨晚我喝醉了。」他推測道。

「我相信是的。」Charles回答。

沁涼的水讓Erik瞭解到他到底有多渴。一飲而盡之後，Charles又幫他倒了一杯，「你需要補充水分。」他簡短說道。 Erik依言喝下杯中帶著些許蜂蜜甜味的檸檬水。

Erik從來不曾喝醉過，所以他對自己酒醉之後可能做出什麼舉動一無所知——然而，他並非沒有看過酩酊大醉的人胡言亂語、失控闖禍，酒醒之後壓根不記得自己做了什麼蠢事。一想到自己酣醉時不知道做了什麼事，Erik覺得相當不安。他不希望有人看到他的醉態，尤其是Charles，他不想在Charles的面前……出糗。

「昨天晚上，我有對你說了什麼不中聽的話，或是做出什麼不當的舉動嗎？」他侷促不安問道。

Charles微微一笑，回答：「你放心，你沒有做出任何會讓自己後悔或是難堪的事。」說著，他從Erik的手裡把空杯拿走。

Erik的視線自然而然往下——喔，非常好，另外一件他不記得的事。「Charles，你脫掉我的衣服，是因為我……吐在自己的身上？」

Charles一聽，挑起眉，反問：「你沒想到你的衣服可能是 _你自己_ 脫掉的嗎？」

Erik微怔。他確實沒想到那種可能，但Charles的回答暗示了他 _的確_ 做了某些自己不記得的事。這讓Erik更為煩躁。

Charles露出安撫意味十足的笑容，「你沒有吐，也沒有用金屬攻擊任何人，還有你的衣服是我們回到房間之後才脫的——就像我剛才說的，你沒有做出會讓自己後悔的事。」

Erik放心了一些，不過他看得出來Charles雖然沒有說謊，但也沒有完全說實話。

「我到底做了什麼，Charles？」 Charles想了一下，問：「你還記得你要我保證不用心靈控制讓你跳膝上舞的事嗎？」

Erik搖頭。他有點詫異自己竟會說出那種話，也想不起來他到底是用打趣抑或認真的口吻做出那個要求。他望著Charles，想知道Charles聽到那句話的當下是否有點難過，因為他總是非常看重Erik對他的信任。然而，Charles臉上的笑意並未消失，他把膝上的托盤擺上床頭櫃，並且再次叮嚀Erik要多補充水分。

「我還做了什麼？」

「你睡著了。」Charles回答，然後他輕聲笑了起來，「我相信這是輪椅的優勢，否則我可沒把握自己能把你 _扛_ 到我的臥房。」

Erik哼了一聲，他也無法想像那個畫面。

Charles猶豫了片刻，又說：「另外，我也相信這棟房子裡的人都看到你像一條毯子掛在我的身上和我一起回到房間。」

太好了，恰巧在他以為事情不會更糟的時候。「然後呢？」

「我們回到這裡之後，你醒過來了一陣子，因此我不必煩惱該如何把你放上床。」

Erik完全不記得這段。「我就是在那個時候把衣服脫掉的？」他問。

「不只那樣。」Charles回答，然後解開自己睡衣的釦子。Erik的視線掃過Charles的頸部、肩膀和胸腹。儘管他沒有那一段記憶，但是他瞭解到自己喝醉之後趴在Charles的身上做了什麼事。

「我喝醉了會咬人。」他得到這個結論。

Charles一愣，啞然失笑，接著說道：「喔，Erik，我不會說那麼說——然而，你的確非常熱衷於使用你的牙齒。」 Erik猜想那大概是某種會留下一大堆齒痕的前戲。「所以，我們……？」

Charles搖頭，用帶著滿滿遺憾的聲音回答：「沒有，你又睡著了。」

Erik難以置信地望著Charles。酒後亂性也就罷了，但意亂情迷之際—— _不只一次_ ——醉倒在另外一個人的身上，這著實令人難堪。但Charles似乎一點也不介意，他笑得很開心，沒有半點失望的模樣，反倒一臉滿足，彷彿這是什麼新鮮有趣的事。

「 _Lechery, sir, it provokes, and unprovokes; it provokes the desire, but it takes away the performance. Therefore, much drink…_ 」見Erik露出茫然的神色，Charles的聲音漸弱，最後他擺了擺手，把睡衣的整排釦子扣了回去。「現在還早，你才睡了……大約四個小時。再多睡一會？」

Erik猜想，多休息一段時間或許可以減輕宿醉，因此他慢慢躺了下來。

他聽到輪椅在房間裡移動的聲音，看到床頭櫃上擺著他不曾見過出現在這裡的水壺，想到通常只穿睡褲的Charles竟然穿著上衣。Erik不禁懷疑昨晚在他睡著之後，Charles還特地換上衣服去了一趟廚房拿水壺。

Charles坐回床上，伸手關掉床頭燈，躺下之後湊過來親暱地用嘴唇碰了一下Erik的額角，喃喃說著要他多休息這類的話。

Erik開始覺得，幸好在他喝醉時，身邊的不是別人正是Charles。倘若Erik失控讓屋內的金屬製品亂飛，Charles擁有能夠制止他的能力；除此之外，那些他自覺難堪的事，Charles好像一點也不在意。

又或許，正是因為在他身邊的人是Charles，他才敢讓自己喝醉。

「Charles？」

「嗯？」

「下次再問我吧。」

「問什麼？」

_膝上舞。_

 

 


End file.
